A Night of Drunken Misdemeanors
by kaykaycookie8D
Summary: After being ordered to a mandatory vacation, Sakura goes to Ino to help console her heartbroken best friend. The pale-blonde's solution to their problems? "Viva, Las Vegas! Woo Hoo!" Sakura reluctantly agrees, going along with the woman's plans. After all, what's the worst thing that could happen in Sin City? Full summary inside.


**Hi! This is just a little story I thought up after having watched the Hangover and What Happens in Vegas. If you haven't seen those movies, go rent them, and I promise, you will laugh your ass off!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters. Nor do I own Vegas, the Hangover, or What Happens in Vegas. While I may borrow some lines from the movies, they are not my own and I will cite the ones that do not belong to me.**

**Summary:**

_Sakura is forced on a week-long mandatory vacation and has no idea if she should even take it, and what to do with it even if she did. Sakura's recently dumped best friend, Ino, wants to escape Konoha to get over her ex. Ino's solution to both of their problems? "Vegas, baby! _Vegas!_" Sakura reluctantly goes along with the idea. After all, what's the worst thing that could happen in the city of Sin?_

* * *

Sakura Haruno huffed in boredom, blowing her pink bangs out of her eyes. She was at the hospital and was working the night shift. She lounged leisurely, taking a break while sipping on some iced coffee, leaning further back into the leather couch on which she resided. The pinkette was in her mentor's office, even though her teacher was probably at home, asleep in her warm bed.

Sakura scowled. How was it fair that she, not even a full-time doctor yet, had gotten stuck with managing the night shift while Tsunade, the head doctor she worked for, got to turn in early?

The twenty-five year old sighed, bringing up a hand to massage her temple. Well it wasn't like she hadn't known what she was getting herself into when she decided to become a doctor. No more free-time, no more social life, no more getting to sleep in. Hell, no more _sleep _in general. But she put up with all the grueling consequences that came with being an assistant doctor because she loved her job. She loved helping people, she loved saving lives, she had even grown to love the overly sterilized smell that came from all the antiseptics and cleansing products that filled a hospital.

Sakura scowled at her antics. _I have no life if I actually _enjoy _the smell an overly clean hospital emits. _Shaking her pink head, Sakura picked up her phone to see what time it was. As the rosette glanced at the time (two o'clock in the morning), she noticed a missed call from her long time best friend, Ino. Frowning, the viridian eyed babe, checked to see what time she had called. One forty-five.

Sakura's frown deepened as she rose her phone to her ear. Ino _never _called. She preferred to text, they both did. So for the blonde bomb-shell to call her, at one forty-five in the morning no less, something was up.

_"Hey Forehead," _Sakura heard Ino snivel in the message. _"I-I really need someone to talk to right now." _There was a pause on the line and Sakura heard Ino whimper, causing the pinkette's matching brows to furrow. _"Sai... He-He broke up with me!" _Sakura heard Ino wail over the phone, the medic in training listening to her best friend's heart wrenching sobs. Once Ino had pulled herself together, Sakura heard her best friend mutter, _"A-anyways, please call me when you can. I-I know your busy with work, but... Call me back, Sakura." _With that the message ended, leaving Sakura feeling even more tired than before.

The pinkette gritted her teeth angrily. She was going to _kill _Sai if she ever saw him again. Didn't he know how much Ino cared about him? How could he just break up with her on a whim? Sakura sighed, running a hand over pinned back tresses.

Suddenly, Tsunade's office room door opened and Sakura turned wide green eyes to stare at who had just entered.

"Sakura! What are you still doing here?" Shizune's shocked voice questioned in alarm.

Sakura smiled, taking a sip from her coffee before replying, "Working, you?"

Although the black-haired woman was her superior, Sakura felt she could joke around with her. She had known Shizune for a long time, about five years, and while she respected the woman, Sakura knew she could be lax with her, considering all the hard work and amount of her time she spent at the hospital.

Shizune rolled her dark eyes before reprimanding, "You should be in bed! When was the last time you went home?"

Sakura considered what the woman said before shrugging nonchalantly, "About three days ago."

Shizune spluttered in shock, her mouth floundering to form a coherent sentence. "_What?! Sakura!" _The woman finally yelled, throwing her arms down by her sides.

Sakura glanced at the woman with surprise before saying, "Take it easy, Shizune." The rosette hair-colored woman then gave a pointed look towards Shizune's slightly enlarged stomach before her gaze lifted to the older woman's dark eyed gaze again.

Shizune sighed, her shoulders slumping as she rested a hand on her pregnant belly. "I know," the woman said, gazing down at her abdomen for a moment before rising her eyes back up to Sakura's. "But Sakura, part of being a successful doctor is taking care of yourself too."

Sakura shook her head. "I'm fine, Shizune, really I am. Besides, if I wasn't here, who would keep this hospital running as spick-and-span as it does?" The pinkette replied, a reassuring smile gracing her lips.

Shizune merely frowned. "When was the last time you looked in a mirror, Miss Haruno? The bags under your eyes would say differently." The woman then said, "Go home, Sakura. You work too hard."

Sakura's eyes widened. "But I can't leave this place in your hands! You're pregnant, you're not even supposed to be here this early. If anything you should-," the woman said before stopping mid sentence because of the glare Shizune was sending her way.

"Sakura Haruno, I'm _pregnant_, not an _invalid," _Shizune cut in, her eyes narrowing. "I was running this place before you even decided to become a doctor! Now go home, and rest. You are taking the next week off." Before Sakura could interject, Shizune said, "_That's an order!"_

Sakura shut her mouth and looked away. "But what about Dr. Tsunade? She'll be pissed if she finds out that I'm out for the week!" Sakura challenged with exasperation.

The rosette heard the woman sigh and Sakura turned to study the woman. "You let _me _handle Tsunade. Hell, she'll probably agree with me, Sakura, what with you practically living here now."

"I don't-" Sakura tried to cut in before Shizune gave her a pointed look. Sakura merely sighed.

"Go home. _Rest. _Go to the spa, go hang out with your friends, go watch a bad movie, I don't care just _don't _come back here. If you do, I mean it Sakura, I _will_ fire you." Shizune said, putting her hands stubbornly on her hips.

Sakura coughed and covered her mouth with her hand in an attempt to hide the grin pulling at her lips. She glanced at Shizune who narrowed her eyes. Sakura knew Shizune would never really fire her, the woman cared about her too much to do so. But that didn't take the threat away. Sighing in defeat, Sakura turned stubborn viridian pools toward the pregnant woman, stating, "Fine. I'll leave. But if you need anything, you call me right away."

Shizune waved a hand dismissively at the girl, replying, "I won't and if I do, that's what Tsunade and her nurses are for." Shaking her black mane Shizune said with a smile, "Geez Sakura, most people would jump at the idea of a vacation. You better not be becoming a workaholic."

Rising from the couch with her coffee in hand, Sakura replied, "Too late, I already am." She stuck out her tongue before gathering her supplies. Shizune merely chortled at the younger woman's actions.

Sakura turned her gaze on to the woman who cared so deeply about her and said with dead seriousness, "I mean it Shizune! If you need anything, _an-y-thing, _you call me and I'll be here in a heartbeat!"

The early thirties year old woman rolled her eyes but smiled, pulling Sakura in for a hug. Sakura returned it and as she pulled away, Shizune said, "Just go already. Go let loose. Hell, go to _Vegas _Sakura." The woman laughed before continuing on, "Just go have some fun, you deserve it."

Sakura smiled before nodding. She bade her friend goodbye before heading to the locker room to change out of her scrubs and into her regular cloths, which weren't really different in comparison.

Before she could enter the woman's locker room she was stopped by a loud booming voice calling, "Hey Sakura!"

Sakura gritted her teeth in annoyance and her brows furrowed while her hand clenched tightly into a fist.

She then turned to face the annoyance with a fake surprised expression on her face. "Oh, hi Thomas," Sakura said, a fake smile adorning her lips.

"Hey," the sandy blonde haired male greeted, beaming at her while a light blush dusted across his cheeks.

After a few moments of awkward silence and him staring at her, Sakura coughed and asked, "Did you need something?"

She hadn't meant for her tone to sound so condescending, but she couldn't exactly help it. It was two o'clock in the morning, she was tired as hell, and all she wanted to do was go home and crawl into bed where she could pass out in peace. She did _not _want an annoying, while slightly handsome man to approach her and ask-

"Oh, well, I was just wondering, if you're not busy, maybe we could stop and get a few a drinks? Or a coffee or some take out." The man laughed nervously, avoiding her gaze.

Sakura felt like rolling her eyes but instead smiled sweetly, saying, "I'm sorry Thomas, but I really just want to go home and sleep."

She watched his happy expression plummet to the floor and Thomas swallow thickly before replying, "Oh." Not wanting to leave in a sour way, she tentatively reached out to touch his wrist. "Maybe some other time," she said with a bright smile.

He looked up and smiled down at her, his sad expression gone before he replied, "Alright, some other time then."

Sakura felt her voice get lodged in her throat so she nodded meekly along before Thomas bid her a, "Goodnight." The man turned swiftly around casting a grin back at her while she merely waved.

Sakura heaved a sigh, turning into the locker room with a scowl marring her pretty features. _Why did I lead him on like that? _The pinkette thought irritably. She knew she was never _ever _planning on taking Thomas up on his offer. It wasn't that she was some stuck up bitch who thought herself to good for him, because the man was very handsome and charming, and Sakura liked him enough. He just wasn't very..._adequate _in the sexual department.

One time, many stupid nights ago, Sakura had been at the hospital, and had been feeling a little lonely. So when Thomas asked her out for drinks, she accepted, idiotically. One thing lead to another, and the next thing she knew, Thomas and her were getting it on his car. Let's just say that she had had _way_ better one night stands in the past, to say the least. Not that she had many one-night stands, but hey, a girl has needs too.

Ever since then, the sandy-haired male would bother her non-stop, asking her out, seeing if she needed any assistance with a patient, offering to do her paper work for her. And of course Sakura felt flattered at the lengths he was willing to go to just so he could go on a date with her again, but she just couldn't see them being a long-term thing. Thomas just wasn't... _boyfriend _material.

Besides, they worked together and Sakura had made a strict policy that she would date no one from her profession.

One, because if it ended badly, like her fucking up the relationship in someway like she usually did, she would have to see him every day at work, and they would nod uncomfortably at each other in some sort of greeting, and have to work on some patient together while making sure to be professional all the same, like nothing had happened. Yeah, talk about _awkward_.

Two, because if she did date somebody from her work, she didn't know if she had the restraint to resist them while she was on the job. And level-headed Sakura, who normally put her patients' needs before her own, didn't know if she would be able to do that anymore.

And, last but not least, there would be_ talk_. Sakura would be the first to admit that she loved her job, probably more than what was considered necessary, but she knew that if she did date anybody from the hospital, that gossip about it would fill the pristine, white hallways. Nurses would giggle, other male nurses, doctors and custodians would wink knowingly at her, and worst of all? Tsunade would talk so suggestively and crudely to her that Sakura would want to quit her job, which even on her worst day, she _never _wanted to do.

Sakura huffed in an indignant manner, stripping out of her blue scrubs and pulling her locker open with enough force to almost rip it off its hinges. The rosette loved her teacher like a mother, and considering Sakura had never really liked her own mother to begin with, she wasn't stretching far from the truth. But seriously, some of the woman's antics made Sakura question if she even had the right to operate a whole hospital. Like Tsunade's profuse language that could marvel a sailor's, which she had unfortunately passed on to Sakura. Or her troubling gambling addiction. Or the fact that she drank liquor like a fish drinks water.

Sakura shook her head, a ghost of a smile pulling at her lips as she changed into her yoga pants. Regardless of what her mentor did, Sakura knew she was more than capable enough of running a whole string of medical facilities by herself if she so pleased. And while she knew Tsunade probably wouldn't be ecstatic that her best student had taken the week off, she wouldn't try and make her come back. Sakura knew Tsunade well enough that she knew her mentor had probably sent Shizune to the hospital to check up on her.

The pinkette pulled on her old green college sweatshirt before grabbing her leather bag and closing her locker shut. While Sakura didn't want to admit it, she knew Shizune was right. She _did _need some time away from the hospital. Sakura was almost scared that she really was becoming a workaholic, just like she and Shizune had joked earlier. Of course, that was all it had been. Harmless poking-fun. Right?

Sakura sighed, deciding she would find out later. If she returned to the hospital on her own, without Shizune or Tsunade asking for her to personally return, then she was a workaholic. If she didn't go back within the week... Well then that was just one less thing she had to worry about.

Sakura slid on her black vans, pondering on what else troubled her mind. Maybe the fact that she hadn't had a real date in three months? Sighing miserably, the rosette wondered if that was why she cared so deeply about her job. Because she had nothing else or _nobody else_ _to_ care about.

Or that maybe her parents had stopped calling to check up on her? Sakura scowled. _It doesn't matter anyway, _Sakura told herself bitterly. _I wouldn't call them back even if they did. _

Sakura had never really had the best relationship with her parents. She didn't think too kindly of her father, who had screwed up his whole life, and hers for that matter. He had anger issues, and while he never physically abused her mother or herself, yelling and screaming at them definitely left emotional scars behind. So she didn't blame her mother for divorcing his ass. And he still hadn't learned how to communicate properly, even when he had married the bitchiest most self-centered witch in town. She ended up leaving his ass too, taking every penny he had so that he was forced to move in with his mommy. So Sakura usually didn't spend time with her father, and when she did, all they talked about was bullshit instead of the real issues. Because even though her father had fucked up royally and continued to do so, Sakura could only think of him as an incompetent moron who needed taking care of and was to fragile to get mad at.

Sakura's mother was no better. Always trying to control what she did and how she did it or what she said or how she said it. It irked Sakura to no end that even though she was twenty-five, her mother still saw her as a child that couldn't make decisions for herself. There wasn't a whole lot she could say to her mother either without hurting the woman's feelings somehow. So Sakura had to tread lightly on what she said, choosing words carefully as to not somehow offend her over-sensitive mother.

Sakura swore sometimes she thought _she _was the real parent.

Besides her frustrating parents, Sakura knew that she had some serious problems with some of her friends. The pinkette had been the social butterfly of high school, had been prom queen two years in a row, and had been queen bee of her sorority. And yet, she had lost touch with so many of her _'friends' _that only a few remained. She knew it was her own damn fault. She had stopped trying to keep up with their lives, focussing more on her patients and her job. And it made Sakura feel _stupid _that she could actually think that any of those people were really her _'friends'_.

Shaking her head, Sakura walked through the hospital's main sliding doors and out into the chilly parking lot. While the viridian eyed babe knew she could spend time trying to convince herself that she didn't give a damn about what people thought of her, she knew she would just be lying to herself. Of course she cared, everybody did to some extent. And she could only hope that her used-to-be friends reflected on the good memories of her instead of the bad ones which consisted of her losing touch with them.

Sakura pulled out the keys to her cherry red 2005 Nissan rosette loved the little car like it was her baby and took amazing care of the already used vehicle. She had gotten it on sale for eleven thousand dollars, an even price considering how good of shape the car was in, even if the mileage wasn't as great as had hoped for. It was the best thing she had ever splurged on, and she had bought it without a cent of her parents money. Yep, she had saved every penny she found on the sidewalk, every dime she found in a seat cushion until she could buy this little beauty all on her own. And considering how much she got paid a year (sixty grand in total) and the price of her apartment and utilities, Sakura jumped at the offer like a cat pouncing on a ball of yarn.

Sakura couldn't help but smile at the memory before hopping into her little red wagon and shoving her keys into the car before twisting them fluidly in place, relaxing at the sound of the engine revving up.

Sakura pulled out of the parking lot with ease, turning on the radio. She hummed idly along to the song that was playing as she drove until she noticed the blinking light that signaled she was running low on fuel. Sighing, the twenty-five year old pulled into the nearest gas station she could find.

Before she could turn her car off and step out to the gas pump, the song ended and Sakura couldn't help but grin fondly as Diamonds by Rihanna came on. Ino had declared the song her favorite, therefore making it-

"Oh my God! Ino!" Sakura yelled in remembrance. Her viridian pools were wide but she slapped a hand over her mouth as the few other people that were actually at the gas station at now two-thirty in the morning turned to give her a bewildered stare.

_How could I forget about Ino?_ She had been so self-absorbed with her own issues that she had forgotten all about her best friend's broken heart. Sakura frowned and looked down at her lap. What kind of a friend was she?

Deciding to try and fix the problem, Sakura ignored her need for sleep and texted the blonde, '_U still up?'_

As Sakura got out of the car, her reply came in the form of a phone call.

The rosette immediately answered, skipping the hello and saying, "Ino! Are you ok?!"

Sakura heard the girl on the other line sigh before answering miserably, _"No."_

Instead of turning to the gas pump, Sakura looked towards the gas station with determined green pools before marching inside. "Are you at home?" She asked quickly, already knowing the answer.

_"Yes," _ Came the meek reply that pulled at Sakura's heart strings. Ino _never _sounded meek. Her baby blue-eyed bestie was always the loud one, the one who was always reassuring her. And it made Sakura all the more angrier at Sai for dumping the girl so heartlessly that she could be lead to such a state.

"Good," Sakura stated, storming into the tiny gas station. "'Cause I'm coming over."

_"No Sakura, I'm fine. You don't need-" _Ino tried to say before Sakura cut in bluntly, "I wasn't asking. I'll be there in fifteen minutes."

_"But-but you have work-" _Ino tried again before Sakura interjected, "No I don't."

_"What? Why?"_ Her friend asked in confusion. Sakura, who had made her way over to the refreshments and was studying the alcohol studiously, merely answered, "I'll tell you about it later. You like white wine right?"

Sakura heard Ino giggle over the phone and couldn't help it as her lips tilted upwards into a smile. _"That was random,"_ her friend said, and Sakura wondered if she was smiling as well.

"Not really. I'm at a gas station right now picking up some necessities for our girls' night." The medic answered before peering harder into the alcohol section. Smirnoff, Coors Light, Bud Light, Budweiser, and Corona all stared back at her. Sakura sighed before muttering into the phone, "But this shit hole of a gas station is too main stream. Only _men _beer here."

Sakura heard Ino laugh over the phone and felt her mood lighten slightly. At least her friend wasn't sad enough over the break up that she could actually laugh. _"You know what, grab some Jack Daniels or even better, a bottle of tequila,"_ her friend said, making Sakura cringe. So much for her not being sad.

"A'ight." Sakura replied, grabbing two bottles of Jack Daniels and a Sky Vodka, the vodka being for herself. She preferred the burn rather than the taste. She grabbed a pack of cherry coke to go with the vodka before asking, "What else?"

_"Ice cream. Like, two tubs. And don't forget to get me the-" _the blonde said before Sakura finished, "Cookie dough, I know Ino. I wouldn't be your best friend if I didn't know what your favorite ice cream was."

The other line was silent for a minute before Ino replied quietly, _"Actually, mint chocolate chip is my favorite ice cream flavor."_

Sakura's green eyes widened and she felt her mouth open in shock. She tried to flounder for an excuse before Ino giggled on the other line, _"Just kidding, you were right Forehead."_

Sakura felt a sigh of relief leave her before she stated angrily, "Damn it Ino, even when you get your heart-broken you're still a bitch!"

As soon as the words left her mouth, Sakura wanted to pull them back in. She winced as Ino sighed dejectedly and replied, _"I know."_

"Ino, I was kidding, don't take what I said seriously." Sakura said, looking for the tubs of ice cream distractedly.

_"But you're right Sakura, I am a bitch. Maybe... Maybe that's why he broke up with me,"_ Ino said, breaking off at the end.

Sakura felt guilt rise in her and she hurriedly carried the alcohol and ice cream to the cash register, ignoring the look the clerk gave her. "Damn it Ino, if you start crying, I'm gonna start crying and you know damn well I look pathetic when I cry." Sakura said, trying to lighten her friend's dampening mood.

Ino merely sniffled on the other line, saying shakily, _"I- I'm not crying."_

Sakura sighed while holding out her credit card to the clerk who glared at her. Sakura narrowed her eyes and stuck out her tongue and the woman back-tracked, looking surprised. As soon as she had handed her card back, Sakura snatched the card out of the woman's hands, gathering the plastic bags the rude woman had put the groceries in. Turning on her heel, Sakura muttered, "Bitch," under her breath.

_"What?!"_ Ino asked, her voice full of alarm.

Sakura's eyes widened and she quickly answered, "No, no, no, no, no, not you! This bitchy clerk at the gas station. She was giving me the evil eye."

_"Oh," _Ino stated as Sakura carried the bags to her parked car. She put them in the back seat before walking around to the pump, pressing the proper numbers and paying before pulling out the pump and putting it into the nozzle of her little car.

While her car drank up the gas, Sakura leaned against the cherry wagon and sighed, saying, "So when do you want me to kick the little douche-bag's ass? Tomorrow? Hell, I could do it tonight if you wanted. He wouldn't know what hit him in his little artsy nuts."

_"Sakura!"_ Ino shrieked, sounding appalled.

Sakura smirked but kept her voice neutral as she stated, "I'm kidding, I'm kidding!... Mostly."

She heard Ino scoff on the other line. _"I don't want you to hurt him Sakura,"_ Ino said with a serious tone.

The rosette couldn't help but frown. "Uh, it was kind of a given decision when he decided to break my best friend's heart," Sakura said, pulling out the pump when it was done filling her car with gas. She placed the pump back in it's home before going to the front of her car and opening the driver's door. She sat in the seat, revving the engine to life once more as her radio blared music.

She heard the blonde bombshell sigh melancholily on the other line. Sakura gritted her teeth. "I swear to God Ino, when I get to your apartment I am going to do everything in my power to make you happy again, I don't care what it takes!" Sakura said fiercely, pulling out of the gas station.

She heard Ino sigh dejectedly again and Sakura snapped, "Quit sighing! It sounds like you're some creeper breathing hard on the other line!"

Ino giggled at that, sniffling up the tears Sakura assumed she had been crying. Sakura smiled, about to add something when her eyes widened. The pinkette felt a sneeze coming on and she threw the inside of her elbow over her nose before her head bounced forward and she sneezed so hard that her phone flew from her hands and on to the floor matt below.

"Shit," she grumbled, blindly searching for her phone with one hand while the other hand held the steering wheel and she swerved in her lane. Sakura hadn't noticed her foot pushing down on the accelerator until then so she lessened up, finally grasping her phone and putting both hands on the wheel again, phone sitting on her shoulder.

"Sorry, I sneezed and my phone fell," Sakura said and heard Ino scoff on the other line before replying, _"You're so clumsy."_

"Hey, where do you think I got it from-" Sakura said before cutting herself off as she saw red and blue lights flashing in her rear view mirror and the familiar blaring of a police siren.

"Fuck!" Sakura cried, slowly pulling over, her heart rate accelerating as she saw the cop car mirror her car's actions.

_"What?!"_ Ino asked, concern laced in her voice.

"Fuck me! The fuzz just fucking pulled me over!" Sakura yelled, her face twisting in anger.

_"Sakura, calm down-"_ Ino said reassuringly but it was lost on Sakura's ears.

"I gotta go, Pig. Don't you dare shed a fucking tear until I get to your fucking house, do you hear me?" Sakura ordered harshly, hanging up before Ino could answer.

The pinkette took deep calming breaths, trying to quarrel down the anger that had risen in her. Getting mad at the asshole- _officer, _would not help her case. So when she saw the man get out of the cop car, Sakura steeled herself, turning on the best innocent look she had.

When the man came to a stop besides her window, Sakura unrolled it and looked up at the man with her best puppy dog eyes, before her mouth dropped open and her eyes nearly bugged out of her head as she gaped up at the officer.

Sakura knew men looked good in uniforms but hot damn! This man looked like he put that phrase and the men who made the phrase so popular to shame. He had pale skin and a nice fit chest, not too big, not too small, but a chest that clearly screamed that he worked out. He wore the navy blue police uniform that all officers were required to wear, except his shirt looked more like a second skin on him from the way his muscles nearly bulged out from the skin-tight material. And his face... God, Sakura swore it must have been carved by angels. Strong, angular jaw with a hint of stubble on it, proud fine lips that were set in a beautiful scowl, a long straight nose...

Sakura couldn't help but wonder why God had made this _fine _piece of male specimen prettier than every beauty queen she had ever seen.

He had dark raven locks that spiked in the fashion of a duck's ass but that somehow didn't take away form his handsome aristocratic features. He had long dark bangs, bangs that reached his dark, shapely eye brows that were furrowed in a slanted expression as he stared down at her.

Sakura nearly gasped out loud as she stared deep into his dark, obsidian pools that swirled so hypnotizingly into her wide green eyes.

Sakura didn't know how long she had been gawking at him but when he cleared his throat in a purposeful manner, Sakura blinked and shook her head. She stammered on the right words to say until finally settling on, "C-can I help you officer?"

Sakura mentally scolded herself. What was she, twelve? Sakura Haruno _does not _stutter. And she doesn't ask gorgeous breathtaking men if they need help with something in such a weak, pathetic manner! _That's for damn sure!_

The twenty-five year old shook her head once more before returning her gaze up to the officer, who was now smirking down at her. Sakura couldn't help the gasp that slipped from her lips then. When she stared up at his face and looked at the condescending smirk set on his nice lips, Sakura swore she was looking at an angel... the good or bad kind, she wasn't entirely sure and couldn't really bring herself to care.

"Do you know how fast you were going back there." The man's deep baritone stated, because it didn't really sound like a question coming from him. Sakura absently wondered if he was singing because when he spoke, it was like music to her ears.

Instead of answering him, Sakura blinked up at him, already forgetting the question he had asked because of his distracting angelic voice. "Huh?" She asked in confusion.

The man frowned down at her then. "You were speeding. And swerving." He stated matter-of-factly.

Sakura blinked up at him, still confused. Her mind commanded her to speak, for the safety of her own well-being, but Sakura couldn't find any words. She cleared her throat and coughed, before spitting out, "I sneezed."

The man quirked a dark brow at her response and Sakura felt like face palming herself. _What the fuck?! What the hell is wrong with me?!_

"I-I sneezed," Sakura said again.

_You idiot!_

Sakura swallowed thickly before continuing, "So-so that's why I was swerving. And speeding."

The man scowled down at her, bringing out his flash light to shine brightly in her eyes. Sakura cried out, quickly looking away from the blinding light.

"Are you under the influence of any kind of substance right now," the man asked/stated again, shining the light pointedly in her face.

Sakura blinked in confusion when he moved his light away. _Under the influence? _"Uh, no?" The rosette said, unsure of why he was asking her this. His eyes narrowed and the medic's viridian pools widened and she unconsciously gulped, replying shakily, "N-no sir."

The man then directed his flashlight into her back seat, his accusing onyx orbs still boring into her own as he stated/questioned yet again, "Then why do you have booze in the back seat." His voice sounded so clipped and sharp, but Sakura still found her betraying ears wanting to hear more of it.

Sakura felt her pulse pick up, and was sure her heart was beating a mile a minute. The twenty-five year old turned her gaze away from the breathtaking man and looked into the back seat where sure enough, the Jack Daniels, tequila, Sky Vodka, and tubs of ice cream sat, silently laughing at her. Sakura turned back to face the police officer, her eyes wide. She gulped audibly and felt her face pale as his eyes narrowed further at her.

_Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, SHIT._

Sakura laughed nervously, feeling her heart thump erratically from within her chest as the man gave her an interrogating stare. "We-Well, you see sir, my best friend's boyfriend just broke up with her. And I wanted to be there for her because she's feeling really down because she loved the guy and he just dumped her from out of no where. So I stopped at the gas station to get some gas 'cause I saw my cherry was running on empty and-"

Sakura paused as the man bent down to her level, his hands resting leisurely on his knees while he smirked amusedly at her. "Your cherry was running on empty," the man said, prompting her to elaborate.

Sakura felt her cheeks warm and knew she was blushing as she stared wide-eyed at the handsome smirking man. Was... Was he _mocking _her? Sakura felt her face redden when she realized little to late the sexual innuendo behind her words.

She couldn't help it then. She frowned and folded her arms across her chest. "My _car," _Sakura clarified, her eyes hardening into a green-eyed glare as the man's smirk merely grew.

The man nodded once, raising a dark eyebrow, silently telling her to continue. Sakura scowled but continued on as he wished, "Anyways, _my car _needed some gas so I stopped at a gas station to fill it up when Ino, my friend who got her heart broken, called me. I decided I was gonna go to her house and cheer her up, because that's what best friends do right?" Sakura asked, waiting for the man to affirm what she said. He merely blinked at her.

This made the rosette grit her teeth but she continued her babbling, if not talking even more to try and get him to respond. "So I go in the gas station to get the necessities for a girls' night out. You wouldn't know this because you're not a woman, but we like to drink and eat ice cream when we're feeling shitty so I picked up a couple of Ben and Jerry's and some refreshments as you just saw and checked out. But the clerk was this really evil old wrinkly hog and she was glaring at me while I was trying to console my heartbroken best friend so I stuck my tongue out at the bitch and I left with a huff, yeah? So then I get my cherry wagon, a.k.a. _my car," _Sakura drawled out pointedly, making the man smirk and Sakura frown and talk even more.

"And I'm filling her up, right? And I'm talking to Ino and I'm like, do you want me to beat the kid up? And she's like, 'No! No! I love him! Don't hurt him!'" Sakura said, trying to imitate her best friend, while the male merely raised an eyebrow at her, either for admitting she was actually going to beat someone up or for her awful impersonation of Ino, Sakura wasn't sure. She plowed on regardless.

"So once cherry is all full, _cherry _being the name of my _car, _I get in and am off to go see Ino when suddenly, I feel a sneeze coming on. So I cover my nose like any proper person would, and what do you know, my phone went flying to the floor board of my car. So I'm tying to pick it up and drive at the same time, and I guess I had accidentally been swerving and speeding a little when I did 'cause it caught your eye obviously. So I'm telling Ino what just happened and then I see your red and blue lights in my rear view mirror and I'm like, 'Awe, shit Ino, I'm gonna have to call you back.' And then I pulled over and you did the same and now, here we are." Sakura finished breathlessly, smiling widely at the dazed look in man's eyes.

The man straightened from his lowered position and finally spoke. But the words that flowed easily from his mouth were not the ones Sakura wanted to hear.

"Step out of the car."

Sakura stared up at him incredulously. He had made her explain all that, practically her life story, and he was going to arrest her anyway? _What the fuck?! What kind of sick twisted cop is this guy?!_

As the man stepped away from the car, Sakura felt the arms around her tighten and she shook her head. "No," she muttered.

"No?" He asked, yes _asked, _as if he couldn't believe she was refusing him.

"No," she repeated, keeping her viridian pools locked in front of her and not on the devilishly handsome man besides her.

"Get out the car or I'll drag you out and arrest you for being non-cooperative with an officer," the man ordered. Or threatened. To Sakura, it sounded more like a threat. She stared up at him, her jaw slack with disbelief. _Who the hell did this guy think he was?_

Gritting her teeth together, Sakura almost let out a growl of protest before she unbuckled her seat belt and threw the door open. She stepped out of her car and nearly stumbled but she caught herself at the last-minute, coming to a stand awkwardly before the officer, straightening to her full height once before him. Even at her full height, she barely reached his shoulder and the man stared down at her, a dark brow raised, a smirk pulling at his sinful lips.

Sakura felt her cheeks seer with heat again and realized that this was the _third _time she would be blushing in his presence. Sakura couldn't even remember the last time she had blushed, that's how long it had been, and this man had made her cheeks redden more times then she usually did in a month in the short time of thirteen minutes. _What the hell is wrong with me?! Pull yourself together Haruno! _The rosette mentally scolded, crossing her arms over chest while she stared defiantly up at the handsome man's condescending face.

"See?" Sakura said pointedly. "Someone under the influence wouldn't have been able to catch themselves."

She saw the man's smirk widen, the glow of his police lights flashing across his dark features. "True, but someone who wasn't under the influence wouldn't have tripped to begin with," the man said, crossing his arms over chest as well.

Sakura shrugged. "I'm a klutz, ask anybody."

The man's eyes narrowed before he replied in a silky voice, "Hn. I plan too. Now walk in a straight line."

Sakura blinked at the man. He _had _to be _joking. _"Excuse me?" The woman asked, perplexed.

The man stuck out his chin and answered snidely, "Hn. You heard me."

Sakura huffed an appalled breath. This man _actually _thought she was on drugs or alcohol! The medic felt the need to explain that she was a doctor (almost, _almost one_, but he didn't need to know that) and that she didn't need to take a sobriety test because it went against her code of ethics in every single way, but shut her mouth at the warning glare he directed her way.

Grumbling under her breath about stupid smoking hot cops, Sakura did what the asshole wanted and walked in a straight line, one foot in front of the other. When she turned back his way, she made sure he noticed the way she took a step forward before taking two steps backs before spinning around on the sole of one foot like a ballerina, taking up the pose and everything before repeating the action again and again until he glared hard at her.

She could have giggled but decided against it since he didn't seem like the type of cop who became amused with woman and their charms. Instead she continued to walk back towards him, making her way back almost unscathed. That is, until she reached the last two steps and the feeling of his eyes boring into her distracted her enough to lose her balance. She cursed as she tripped over her feet, nearly falling face first into the asphalt until a steely hand latched onto her elbow, catching her before she fell.

Sakura froze and rose her alarmed viridian pools to the officer's darker obsidian ones. She felt like she was drowning in them. The only thing keeping her from being devoured completely was the electrifying feeling of his hand on her elbow that sent shocks through her body, making goose bumps raise on the medic's pale skin. She held back a shudder as he slowly released her arm, his fingers leaving a blazing trail in their wake.

He gave her a pointed look then, brow raised, as if he dared her to question him and his judgement. Sakura shrugged, a smile pulling at the corners of her mouth as she stated, "Like I said, I'm a klutz."

He stared at her for a moment longer and Sakura noticed a silver plate gleaming on his shirt. Her eyes narrowed at the name plate before he turned away and said, "You're taking a breathalyzer test."

Sakura stared at his retreating back, disbelief seeping into her as her mouth fell open in shock once again. It wasn't a question; it was a _command. _And Sakura felt her fists clench at her sides in anger. She chewed the inside of her cheek in agitation and narrowed her angry green pools, glaring daggers at the man's back. _Just who the hell does this asshole think he is?! Nobody _ordered Sakura Haruno around, especially not some god-damn arrogant, police dick.

With that thought in mind, Sakura placed her hands on her hips and called, "Hey Officer _Uchiwa!"_

It had the desired effect. The man stiffened and he turned sharply around, giving her the coldest glare she had ever received. While her heart plummeted and her pulse picked up in pace, she merely grinned innocently at the cop.

"It's _Uchiha," _the man corrected harshly.

Sakura's grin only widened. She knew that. She had purposefully mispronounced his name just to rile him up. And it had worked. But she wasn't done yet. "Oops. I am _so _sorry. My bad."

He turned and gave her the meanest, most ugliest look in the history of scary looks that Sakura was sure it could have even frightened death himself. She gulped audibly and wanted to take a step back, away from the murderous look he was casting back at her. "You will be sorry if you keep it up," he growled threateningly and Sakura could only nod back. Okay, she was done playing.

Sakura thought about making a run for it while he turned away and headed back to the flashing police car. Even as the thought crossed her mind, she shoved it away. She somehow knew she wouldn't be fast enough to out run him, even with a head start. Besides, she wasn't a criminal. She hadn't done a fucking thing wrong and if he didn't see that, then he was the world's dumbest police officer. But Sakura knew that wasn't the case. This man was too sure of himself, too cocky for his own good, which meant he was either confident that he was good at his profession, or he was confident that he could out-smart her.

Sakura scoffed. _Bitch, I've been in fucking medical school for eight fucking years, you think you can out-smart me? Bring it. I'll make you look like a fool._

Sakura smirked. It felt good to cuss him out, even if it was just mentally. Sakura wanted to scream it at him as well, but she wasn't stupid enough to actually do it. He had the power to put her away for life if he so pleased. This was _his _territory. If they were at the hospital, that would be a different story. She could make his stupid police butt go broke just from one medical bill if she pleased.

Sakura rolled her green eyes. How_ lame_ was _she_? Make him go _broke_? Through a fucking _medical bill_? What, after she _poisoned_ him and took him on a ride on her _flying pig? _Geez, she was a huge marshmallow! She had the worst threats _ever!_

Sakura groaned, running a hand over her tired eyes. She was suffering from sleep deprivation, she knew it to be true because of the ludicrous thoughts swirling around in her head. She figured it was three in the morning by now. She'd be lucky if Ino even let her in her apartment because of how late it was. _This is fucking ridiculous!_ Sakura thought angrily, crossing her arms over chest and her face turning into an angry scowl. She couldn't wait to vent all about it to her blonde bff... After of course, Ino told her all about Sai, the idiot who Sakura would make sure to visit sometime in the near future, despite Ino's wishes for her not to.

When Officer grouchy returned, Sakura refused to look at him until he was standing only a couple of feet in front of her. The rosette turned her scowl to the man, who merely held out the breathalyzer in return. She glared down at the tool, willing it to wither into nothing but it stayed compact. So Sakura turned angrily towards Officer Uchiha, sending him the most dreadful, vile face she could manage. He snorted, an amused smirk curling his lustful lips.

He stepped closer, pressing the device further towards her till it was just a reach away. "Blow," he ordered and Sakura turned her wide-eyed gaze to him again, the sexual innuendo not lost on her ears this time. And apparently, neither on his, as his now knowing smirk grew as he stared down at her with those oh-so dark eyes that made her heart stutter.

Sakura felt heat sear across her cheeks and she mentally cursed herself for her childish antics. Using her blush to her advantage, Sakura grinned evilly up at the man before stepping forward and taking the nozzle into her mouth, whole. She watched in delight as he stiffened, and the pinkette winked playfully at him before blowing hard into the nozzle for a minute. She let the nozzle leave her mouth with a resounding 'pop' and watched as the man averted his gaze from her own, smiling triumphantly.

The man studied the device before his dark pools rose up to meet her own again. "Well?" Sakura asked, placing her hands on her hips as he continued to stare at her silently.

He smirked then, replying, "You're clean."

Sakura gaped at him before a wide smile pulled at her lips, stretching from ear to ear. "Told ya," she said, meaning to turn around and skip merrily back to her car.

But his voice stopped her, calling out, "Not so fast."

Sakura spun around to face him, a pink brow raised.

His smirk merely grew as he held out his hand and replied sadistically, "License and registration."

For a moment, Sakura stood there, dumbfoundedly gazing at the cop who had caused her so much trouble that night, or morning rather. Then she sucked in a deep breath through her teeth and glared profoundly at the man who _dared _call himself a law force officer. Sakura couldn't believe this shit. He had put her through all that shit, all that humiliation for her to believe that after he was done testing her, he would let her go. But _no. _He still planned on ticketing her, even after all the shit she had done to prove that she wasn't fucking drugged up.

Sakura wanted to lunge at him, to shake him and strangle him until she found out why he got pleasure out of ruining innocent beings nights. She knew she was seething at him, knew she was giving him the worst glare she had ever probably given anybody before in her life, and she knew he could lock her up if he so wished if she didn't shape up. But she didn't give a _fuck. _

Sakura angrily gritted her teeth and clenched her fists so tightly she thought she might break the skin. This dick _needed _to be punished. Why did he enjoy riling her up like-

Sakura's eyes widened as realization hit her. He was riling her up for the same reason she had riled him up; because she wanted to see his reaction. And he was doing the same so he could see her reaction.

Taking a deep calming breath, Sakura shut her eyes tightly. She would _not_ screech at him like a banshee. She would _not_ cuss him out with a sailor's mouth that could rival Tsuande's. She would _not_ throw or hurl anything at him. She would _not_ lunge for his throat and strangle him until he apologized profusely to her.

Sakura felt a smile pull at her lips and she opened her green pools calmly.

Sakura watched as the man studied her actions in confusion. He had expected her to do all those things that Sakura had named she _wouldn't _do and Sakura felt a surge of pride in herself for out smarting him, just like she had said she would.

Instead of reacting with hostility, Sakura placed her hands behind her back and said in the sweetest of voices, "I really hope for your sake you never get seriously hurt. Because I'll make sure _no one _helps you when you need it."

With that, she turned around skipped in fake merriment off to her car, pulling out her driver's license, before turning back around and skipping off to where the officer stood, rigidly still. She handed him her license and smirked up at him, wondering if he was willing to take the chance, or end this petty battle like a smart, noble man would-

Sakura gaped as Sasuke walked away, her license in his hand as he turned back to her before sneering over his shoulder, "Wait here, _cherry."_

Sakura could not believe this man. He had a bigger ego than she did, and that was saying something. Sakura crossed her arms over her chest, blowing her pink stringy bangs away from her face with an irritated huff.

Sakura found it hard to believe, but she was actually looking forward to getting her ticket, that way she could be rid of the nuisance that called himself a police officer. _And this will all be over._

As she saw the man walk back towards her, a pink slip in his hand, Sakura felt her legs sprint to him till she was stopped before him. He stared at her quizically and she stared back, a neutral expression on her face. Then, without warning, she plucked the pink slip of paper from his hand before turning on her heel.

"Have a nice life, Mr. _Uchiwa!" _Sakura called over her shoulder, turning to wave back at him.

He crossed his arms over his chest and replied, "Hn. I hope I _never_ see you again, _Sa-ku-ra._"

Sakura stumbled over her feet but refused to turn around and look back at his smug face, her face burning once again. Course he knew her name, she had just handed him her driver's license. He probably knew her height and birthday too. Sakura tried not to be disgruntled by the thought of him knowing all that personal information about her and her knowing next to nothing about him.

As she reached her car, she flew in the vehicle and started her engine, turning on the heater to max because she was suddenly cold. _It's the night air _she told herself. She rubbed her hands together, blowing on them before putting both hands on the steering wheel. She was just about to pull away from the side of the road when a knock at her window made her jump and yelp in surprise, her hands accidentally hitting her horn.

"Fuck," Sakura breathed, placing a hand over her racing heart before turning a glare to face the man in the uniform.

"What?" She bit out angrily. He merely held up her driver's license and Sakura stared back at the stupid cheery girl in the picture with disdain. "Forgetting something," he drawled and Sakura hurriedly unrolled the window, reaching out to grab her license but he moved his band back.

Sakura stared up at him, her mouth dropping open in shock for the umpteenth time that night. _Did he_ really _want to play this game with her?_

The pinkette composed herself before asking expectantly, "Can I have _my _license back?"

A smirk graced the beautiful man's lips and he said lowly, "Say _please_."

Sakura just gawked at him. While she wanted to yell every string of profanity she knew at him and punch that stupid pretty smirk right of his stupid handsome face, Sakura knew better. Swearing and/or punching did not add one in the good graces of police officers. So Sakura merely quirked a brow and said with disbelief, "You want me to _beg _you to give me back my _own_ license?"

The man said nothing, he just stood there, waving her license idly.

Sakura grit her teeth together before biting out, "_Please_."

"Please... _what?" _The man said, once again lowering himself to her level.

Sakura silently cursed him in her head before adding sarcastically, "Please, _oh please_, may I have _my_ driver's license back?"

The man narrowed his eyes but Sakura saw his lips curl to expose his perfectly white teeth in a wider smirk and he said promptingly, "_Mr...?"_

Sakura bit her tongue to keep from calling him the jerk face that he so clearly was. "_Mr. Uchiha_, may I _please_ have _my_ license back?" Sakura asked, her voice laced with fake sweetness.

He bent closer towards her, saying, "What was that? Couldn't hear you over all of the traffic."

_Bullshit! It's three fucking am! The only ones on the God damn road are you and me, you son a of a bitch! _Sakura cursed angrily in her head, hoping he could hear or see every word of it reflecting her green eyed glare.

Sighing miserably, Sakura said, "Can I please just have my license back Mr. Uchiha?"

Sakura was surprised that she had managed to keep her voice so devoid of sarcasm and disdain, and kept her tone more along the lines of a tired, surrendering pitch.

Without another word, he handed her license. Sakura took it and added sarcastically, "_Thank you." _

He gave her one final unreadable look before he stalked back to his flashing car. Sakura rolled her eyes and rolled up her window. She then turned the music up to blaring, even though the song that was playing wasn't really her favorite. She was just about pull off the side of the road when he cut her off sharply, his vehicle coming in close enough range of her's that when she glanced at him with disbelief, she could see the smirk pulling at his lips.

As he sped away, Sakura let out frustrated howl. She finally let every single profanity she knew fly from her lips as she glared loathingly at the back of his police cruiser, calling him the dirtiest most filthiest names that would even make Tsunade's jaw drop.

Sakura made her way to Ino's, hoping the blonde was still up and muttering about sexy douche bag cop's along the way.

* * *

When she reached the blonde's apartment, Sakura realized she had forgotten about the ice cream. Checking to see if it had melted, the rosette sighed in relief when she found that it hadn't. She grabbed the groceries and made her way up to her best friend's apartment, which was on the second floor. Sakura locked her car, relaxing when she heard the familiar 'bleep' that came with it.

When she reached Ino's apartment door, she knocked loudly, praying that she was still up.

It opened while Sakura was mid-knock and the pinkette beamed at her best friend standing on the other side of the door.

Ino held the door open for her and Sakura made her way in, saying, "Sorry I'm late, you won't believe who I got stopped by-"

The medic broke off mid-sentence, a scowl marring her features. "Take it off," Sakura said, eyeing the plain black shirt Ino was wearing with disgust. Because Sakura _knew _it belonged to a certain ex-boyfriend who had just broken her friend's heart.

The blonde crossed her arms over her chest, and looked away. "It's comfy," the blonde stated simply, and Sakura felt her eyes widen as she heard how low and hoarse her friend's voice was.

"Ino, you have other comfortable cloths! Now go change, or I will eat all this ice cream by myself!" Sakura demanded, pushing the blonde into her room before closing the door behind her.

Sakura then went into the small little kitchen, fishing out some shot glasses and large spoons before heading back to the den.

She frowned and glared at the paintings that covered Ino's wall, all from Sai she assumed. She thought about ripping them down but knew her best friend would be livid if she so much as breathed on them. So Sakura settled for plopping ungracefully on the couch, kicking off her shoes. This was like her third home, (her second being the hospital) so the pinkette had no qualms about resting her feet lazily atop the coffee table.

She pulled out the tub of cookies and cream ice cream that she had bought for herself and pulled off the lid, sticking her spoon deep into the ice cream before raising it to her mouth. Sakura moaned. She hadn't treated herself to ice cream since... Well Sakura couldn't remember since when.

When Ino returned, she wore a pair of grey sweatpants and a purple top, slumming it down from the usual frilly silken things she wore.

Sakura frowned handing her bestie a spoon as Ino pulled out the cookie dough ice cream. While Ino dug in, the rosette studied the woman. Her long pale-blonde hair was pulled into a messy bun, something Ino only did when she was really sick, and the woman didn't have a slick of make up on, which even at three o'clock in the morning, Ino usually had some kind of product on. Her baby-blue eyes were down cast and red rimmed, signalling to Sakura that the woman had been crying earlier.

Sakura turned to face her, shoving her spoon into her ice cream for the time being before pulling out the bottle of tequila, pouring Ino and herself a shot. Sakura handed the blonde the glass and raised her glass to touch Ino's. "Cheers," they both said, clinking the glasses together before downing the beverage.

Sakura felt her eyes water and she coughed. Ino merely shook her head, shuddering, before pouring herself another glass.

Sakura poured herself another glass too but held off on drinking it. "So what happened?" The medic asked, reaching out to grasp Ino's pale manicured hand.

Ino downed the shot, wincing before replying, "Sai broke up with me."

Sakura resisted the urge to roll her eyes and pressed, "Yeah, I know that, but did he say why?"

Ino nodded, already pouring herself a third glass. "He said things were moving too fast."

Sakura frowned. "Why would he say that?"

Ino looked her in the eye, raising the glass to her lips. "Because I asked him to move in with me today." She downed the shot, gasping.

Sakura felt her eyes widen. She and Ino had talked about this before, about the idea of Sai moving in with her. But she knew Ino, and while she was forceful, she wasn't one to make a decision like that without asking what the other person thought about it.

Sakura shook her pink head. "No you didn't, you _talked _about it with him. And what? He freaked out?" Sakura asked as Ino nodded.

"Well he's a dumb shit."

Ino turned icy blue eyes towards Sakura but the pinkette plowed on. "I'm serious Ino. You guys have been together for what, two and a half years now? And he thinks you guys are moving too fast?" She shook her head. "And you guys were just talking about it. He had no reason to flip out unless you suggested he move in?" Sakura finished questioningly. Ino shook her head, replying, "No, I didn't I just wanted to see how he would react."

Sakura saw Ino blink quickly before raising her saddened tear filled blue pools to Sakura's equally saddened ones. "He-he's so repulsed by the idea of living with me that he broke up with me!" Ino wailed, her shoulders shaking as she sobbed.

Sakura pulled the blonde to her and hugged her fiercely, wanting to cry right along side her best friend. _Ino _was usually the strong one in their relationship. Sakura used to lean on her all the time, ever since they had been young and people had made fun of her. So now, as Ino cried helplessly in her arms, Sakura felt her throat close up.

She narrowed her green eyes at a painting and thought, _Why the fuck would Sai do this?!_

Sakura patted Ino's shoulder, saying gently, "Hey, Sai is an idiot. I bet he's going to come sprinting back to you when he realizes how royally he fucked up."

Ino only took a shuddering breath before crying out, "N-no, not this time! H-he said he wanted to be alone, t-that he didn't want to see me anymore!" She covered her hands with her eyes and Sakura rubbed a hand soothingly down her friend's back, leaning her head atop the blonde's.

"Maybe he just needs time to think," Sakura said.

Ino sniveled and Sakura reached for some napkins. She wiped away her friends tears and her running nose until Ino got a hold of herself so that she could do it for herself.

Ino turned a wide watery blue-eyed gaze to Sakura and said, "Thanks, Saks."

Sakura beamed at her while Ino sniffled up the rest of her tears. "Anytime. You know, I remember this one time, I was being bullied and made fun of. And I was crying all by myself under a tree in this park when this nice little girl comes up to me and asks why I'm crying. I told her it was because of my forehead, because it was so big and all of the other kids made fun of me for it," Sakura said, pointing to her forehead that she had eventually grown into.

"She laughed at me and told me I was silly to listen to what those other kids said about me and that she didn't think my forehead was that bad. She then told me that just because I hid it with my bangs that wasn't going to make it disappear. So she pulled my hair back with this ribbon and said, if you like yourself the way you are, others will too. And ever since then we became best friends." Sakura finished cheerily, nudging her friend's shoulder lightly.

Ino giggled, a small smile on her lips as she said, "You always make me sound like such a bad-ass."

Sakura laughed then, and replied, "That's because you are, Ino!"

The blonde shook her head replying, "I don't feel like a badass."

Sakura quirked a pink brow. "Oh yeah?" She countered before adding, "Well, I'm pretty sure badasses can drink more than two shots." Sakura grabbed her untouched rink before downing it. She coughed as it burned down her throat and Ino laughed.

The blonde then prepared herself and Sakura another glass before holding her glass up. "Here's to being dumped," the blonde said, downing her fourth shot, and afterwards letting out a whoop. Sakura laughed and winced as the the liquid went down her throat but noticed the burn was becoming more tolerable.

"If it's any consolation, Ino, at least you could be in a committed relationship for more than six months," Sakura said pouring themselves more liquor.

"Oh poor Sakura! Never figured out how to love!" Ino said, poking the blushing woman in her side.

"Not true, I know how to love, just not long-term like you can." The rosette said, downing her fourth shot. Sakura noticed she was starting to feel a little light headed but brushed it off.

Ino scoffed. "Yeah, and look how I ended up. Heartbroken and single, like always." The blonde sighed, gulping down her refreshment.

Sakura pushed her lightly. "Hey, don't think like that, Pig! What's that saying? 'It is better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all.'" The medic replied, pointing at the blonde knowingly who giggled back at her.

"What the fuck, Sakura? How the hell can you quote Shakespeare while we're drinking?" Ino chortled.

The rosette shrugged, raising the shot glass to her lips. She couldn't remember Ino or herself pouring her another but pushed the idle thought away, replying, "I'm a smart drunk, Pig." She sipped the liquid down, ignoring the way some of it trickled down her lips. She wiped her mouth while Ino laughed, saying, "Yeah, too bad you're not a cool drunk like me!"

Sakura rolled her viridian pools. "Oh yeah? Sophomore year in college, who was it who had to drag _someone's _ass back to their dorm so she could put some cloths back on?"

Ino blushed, gaping at Sakura like a fish, who merely smirked in return. "Forehead! You swore you would never bring it up!"

Sakura waved a hand dismissively at the blonde. "Oh please, Ino, it's just us! Who's gonna tell on us? The walls?" Sakura laughed at her joke while Ino rolled her eyes.

"Hey, you never know, there could be a fly on the wall!" Ino yelled, looking around her apartment for the supposed fly.

"Ino, who would bug your apartment? Now really, that is just absurd," Sakura said, shaking her head.

"My parents could if they wanted to!" Ino cried, grabbing the bottle of tequila and putting it to her lips, forgetting about the shot glasses.

Sakura whisked the bottle away, saying, "Gimme that! And Ino, I know your parents. Believe me when I say they _don't_ _want to know _what you '_do'_ in here." Sakura said grinning while she poured the liquor down her throat.

"Geez Saks! You been hanging out with Tsunade too much! She's got you being all crude and pervy!" Ino said, snatching the bottle away, some of its contents spilling to the floor.

Sakura blushed, scowling and replying, "I am not a perv!"

Ino laughed heartily before winking at the pinkette. "_Sure _you're not. Just like how you _don't_ keep a copy of 'Fifty Shades of Grey' under your mattress!" Ino cackled evilly while Sakura stared at her in alarm, her eyes wide while her face reddened. "H-how did you know that?!" The rosette demanded.

Ino just laughed harder. "I didn't! You just confirmed my suspicions!" Ino rolled onto her back, holding her stomach.

Sakura frowned and snatched the liquor bottle out of Ino's hands and snapped, "Hey, at least I don't go sleep around with any guy I think is _decent_!"

The blonde sobered and sat up. "You saying I do?" Ino questioned, her baby blue eyes narrowing.

Sakura sighed deflatedly. "No, I just mean... Never mind." Sakura stated solemnly before turning away.

"What, Sakura?" Her best friend asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Sakura stared into her best friends pools and sighed, admitting, "I'm just so lonely. I know that sounds fucking pathetic, but I just want a boyfriend, a good one!"

Ino blinked at Sakura before a smirk graced her chapped lips. "Hey, I'm single now, I'll be your boyfriend." The blonde purred and Sakura laughed, shaking her pinned up pink tresses.

"Ino, you know you'd be the first babe I'd hit on if I was gay," Sakura replied, with a smile but the blonde shook her head.

"Lesbian, Sakura. _Lesbian. _Gay's like guys."

Sakura rolled her eyes, replying, "You know what I meant."

Ino chuckled before asking, "So why don't you have to go to work tomorrow?" The blonde snatched the liquor bottle out of Sakura's hands.

Her emerald eyes sparkled then as she remembered she didn't have to go to work tomorrow and she squealed, "I got the whole week off!"

Ino, who had been drinking form the bottle of tequila, spluttered out the drink, staring with wide eyes at Sakura.

"Shut the fuck up!" Ino cried in disbelief. Sakura shook her head, beaming at her best friend.

Ino looked like she was in shock. "Jesus Christ Haruno, do you know what this means?!"

Sakura merely raised a brow and shook her pink head.

Ino grasped the medic's shoulders and said, "It means, this is the first time since high school that you're actually getting a vacation!"

Sakura's eyes widened. She had been so concerned about leaving the hospital with no help that she had forgotten that she had never really been on a vacation since she turned eighteen."... Holy crap, Ino you're right!" Sakura yelled, her viridian pools wide.

"What should I do?" Sakura asked, not knowing how to spend her time on this 'vacation'.

Ino smiled brightly at her and clapped her hands together. "Ok! Remember when we were in high school, and we always swore that for our twenty-first birthdays' we'd go to Vegas?!" Ino squealed excitedly, practically bouncing up and down.

Sakura stared at Ino incredulously. "You want to go to_ Las Vegas_?!" The rosette asked in disbelief.

Ino huffed, frowning at Sakura's tone before she replied, "Hey! We swore to it! We made a pact! You can't break a pact!"

"Yeah, but Ino, we turned twenty-one four years ago! The pact is already broken!" Sakura countered. Even when she was slightly drunk she still had a level-head.

Ino fixed Sakura with her dead-serious blue-eyed gaze. "It doesn't have to be! We can still go! Sakura, don't you see? It's like fate is telling us to go! Maybe... M-maybe that's why Sai and I had to break up! That's why you got he whole week off! It's a sign Sakura!" Ino exasperated, shaking her friends shoulders.

"I don't know Ino..." Sakura stated, voicing her uncertainty.

"Come on Saks! It will be fun! You deserve to have fun!" Sakura looked up at the blonde, who had stated the same thing that Shizune had earlier at the hospital. Hell, Shizune had even mentioned _Las Vegas_! The coincidence was too eery... But Sakura couldn't commit to going just yet.

"Ino, it's so costly! I don't know if I can afford it right now-"

"So ask your parents!" Ino said desperately. Sakura gave the woman a look that said, _You're not serious, right?_

Ino sighed, folding her arms over her chest. "You _could_ ask them. I'm sure they'd be happy to pay for-"

"Ino, my parents haven't called me in _months," _Sakura cut in, looking down at her lap.

"... It's a two-way street, Saks," her best friend muttered quietly. Sakura glared up at the blonde who sighed, her shoulders slumping.

"Ok, how about this: we each pay for our own plane ticket and when we get there, we split the cost of the room. Sound good?"

Sakura looked away, thinking hesitantly. She could manage that; it wouldn't be too costly. Besides, she _never _splurged on herself and who knew the next time she'd get a whole week off from the hospital?

Sighing in defeat, Sakura grinned up at Ino who screamed joyously, pulling Sakura up from the couch so they could spin around.

"We're going to Vegas!"

* * *

**Will they be going to Las Vegas? Find out next chapter! And find out more about Officer '****_Uchiwa'_**** and his plans next chapter! **

**Holy macaroni! Do you guys know how long this chapter was? It was twenty-seven pages! TWENTY-SEVEN! That is the most I have ever posted on to FanFiction. It took me two whole days to finish and it's like over 12,000 words. I know the last part of the chapter may have seemed rushed, but there's a reason why, and you'll find out next chapter! Oh, and by the way, I love reviews, they make me update faster, so the more I get, the faster I will update!**

**Ta ta for now! :)**


End file.
